


To all the ones I’ve wronged before

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Blood, F/F, M/M, Time Travel, and also a dumb one, elders are also unreliable, everything except the first section is fluffy, happy endings, hashiramas perspective, which means we have an unreliable narrator folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: time travelers, roundhouse kicks, strong ass hair ties, oh my.





	To all the ones I’ve wronged before

**Author's Note:**

> canon who?

**Hashirama**

It hurts everywhere 

It’s really the only thing Hashirama can focus on. 

He’s well aware of his almost inhuman strength and massive chakra reserves. Its protected and served him all this life. Because of it, it’s been years since he’s ever had a match in battle. 

Years since Madara died. 

Since Hashirama killed him. 

The thought hurts more than the swords embedded in his gut, the cuts almost to the arteries, the deep gash in his neck. 

He’d cry if he had the strength. 

His footsteps are heavy though and the lake that he’s approaching is one surrounded by chakra fueled trees. They can’t swallow the pursuers without Hashirama’s guiding hand, but the forest will create a maze that should trip up anyone not welcome. 

Namely the people trying to kill him. 

It’s been years since anybody’s gotten close, and Hashirama has forgotten the feeling. 

The trees groan in the distance as if they can feel his pain. They whisper, but this time Hashirama has seen enough. 

His strength is gone, his will is gone, and he has nowhere to go but here. A lake, heavy with fog that leads out to the ocean. 

The water is unspeakably cold when he finally hits it. He can still hear the trees groaning, the enemy shinobi are getting through, and now the only way is forward. Hashirama yanks the swords out as he goes, and at this point he’s bleeding openly into the current. 

It’s ironic to be taken by water, when all his life he’s been a man of the earth. 

A tree hugger, Madara used to call him. 

Hashirama wonders what Madara will call him when he sees him next. 

An idiot, probably. 

The thought makes him smile despite the water dragging him down. Armor sinks and Hashirama doesn’t do much to stop it. 

Faintly he can hear shouts, and then there’s explosions and large pulses in the air blowing him and the water further out. They must be trying to blow up the whole area. Make it seem like a grand fight. 

Hashirama has never wanted such things. He wants to die like his grandmother. Peacefully, and with a smile, despite the whole world bearing down on them. He wants to see her, and his brothers, and mother, and even Butsuma. 

He can already hear his grandmother scolding the shinobi trying to blow him up and Hashirama himself for simply floating away. 

_“Those exploding tags are something else Hashirama, and Heaven knows the gods look out for the fools, but they can’t do that if your letting yourself get blown to pieces”._

He grins, the chastising soon to come reminds him of Tobirama, and that thought makes his heart hurt. Distantly he hopes Tobirama will forgive him. His little brother has unparalleled sensor abilities and likely will feel the second he goes out. 

He smiles and thinks Tobirama will make a fine Nidiame. 

It may be too late now, but he prays for forgiveness anyways as the current sweeps him out. 

 

**Madara**

 

His body feels like he’s been punted across the elemental nations. Or that one memorable time of being slammed into the cliff side by Madara and the 9-tailed fox. 

He’s wet beyond anything, but he can feel a finger tracing his jaw, and light hands holding his face. 

He cracks open his eyes and—

A pale face with dark eyes and hair leans over him. 

Hashirama sudden inhale leads to a rough cough and

“Mada—“

“Shush you idiot.” 

The familiar response leaves Hashirama speechless. He’s torn between crying, begging for forgiveness, and simply laying here with his head in Madara’s lap. 

Madara seems to be glowing, an air of white coming out behind the thick black hair Hashirama loves so much. He thinks he can save the apology’s for when he can talk without sounding like he’s lost his voice. 

And also when he can fully wiggle his toes without pain. 

“Madara?”

The fingers move to his hair, brushing it out of his face. 

“Am I dead?” 

There’s a long pause, accompanied by a slight tug on his hair. 

“Yes”

Hashirama pauses and takes in Madara’s appearance. Hair pulled in a low pony. Black eyes, that look tired, accompanied by deep eye bags that show a lack of sleep over everything. 

A hawk glides overhead. 

Hashirama smiles softly, “you’re a shit liar, Madara.” 

The hands carefully holding his face twitch. 

The black eyes are carefully not looking at him. 

Hashirama raises a hand, his amour creaks, and water drips off his blacks. Madara doesn’t stop him when he puts a hand on the others face. Madara’s skin is soft and warm like fueled fire. It makes Hashirama’s already ragged breath hitch that much more. 

“I’d apologize for killing you, but it seems I’ve grieved for nothing all these years.” 

It’s a lie, but a well-placed one. Hashirama has been grieving the inevitable since Madara began his decent down into madness. Since he left his family, his clan, his dream, Hashirama. 

But something tells Hashirama that the man looking down at him is something more of his best friend, his lover, than before. His look is calculating, but not harsh. It’s subdued, but still sharp. 

“It was all a lie.” 

This makes Hashirama pause. 

“Wha-“

“It lied to me, Hashirama.”

Madara’s voice is ice. It grates and picks and shaves at you, but for the first time in years it’s not aimed at him. It’s aimed at..at...

“It?” Hashirama squeaks 

Madara looks down at him like he’s the world’s biggest idiot. 

“That’s what you chose to focus on?”

“Madara, if you tell me it was ghost, I’m jumping straight back into the water!” 

Madara snorts softly at that and Hashirama beams. 

“You absolute fool.  _Gods_ , I can’t believe you just walked into a lake and thought It would be okay.” 

“I was going to find you” Hashirama says softly. A semi truth, but hey gods look after the fools don’t they. 

Madara bend over and touches his forehead to Hashirama’s and lets out a sigh

“Uzushiogakure is close. We can get you properly healed there.” 

Something turns over in his chest at  _we_  

“Mito is there right now. She can help.” 

Hashirama takes a breath because Mito. Smart, cunning Mito, who he also left behind. 

Madara must be able to read something on his face

“Mito is fine Hashirama, and Tobirama can handle the village for the weekend” 

It’s said in a joking manner but it still makes tears roll down Hashirama’s cheeks. 

His wife, although more of a companionship, and his little brother. His entire world and he nearly went out without a second thought to what they might think. 

He finds himself hoping Tobirama, and now Mito, will forgive him for being so selfish. 

Madara is still looking at him. Radiating calm self-assurance even though he’ll be essentially setting himself up to have to explain everything. Including “it”. 

And also how he’s alive. Hashirama would very much like an explanation for that. 

But in the meantime, Hashirama simply nods his head to the best of his ability and lets Madara take lead. 

 

**Mito**

 

The trees whisper soft encouragement, send strength through the roots, and Hashirama can feel the power through his veins. 

His will was gone but with fire incarnate in front of him he can’t help but feel it _burn_. 

_Will of fire_. To represent the unending loyalty. The strength to do, despite everything. 

It’ll catch on, Hashirama thinks. He sends a grin to Mito when she comes in sight. 

Mito raises an eyebrow at his more than likely disgusting appearance and gives a thoughtful look to Madara. 

She’s always been very good at reading people and their chakra. When she sealed the bijuu inside herself it multiplied by 10. 

 

She’s lets them both through the wards. 

 

When they come into reasonable speaking distance she turns to Madara 

“What year?” 

Madara looks taken back and Hashirama is predictably confused. 

“Far enough” Madara answers

Hashirama dare thinks he almost sounds cautious

Mito nods her head and guides them in. 

Madara seems startled, but not overly surprised. Hashirama has no idea what just happened, but he still has relatively small holes in his gut and thinks he can be excused. 

 

**Tobirama**

 

When they get back to Konoha, Madara takes a back way to Hashirama’s house while Mito and Hashirama stride through the front gate. 

It’s better he not be seen yet, and Hashirama has other business to attend to before he can go home yet. 

 

The trees whisper that Tobirama is angry, confused, and  _hurt_. 

Hashirama knows that when Tobirama is hurt he’s nearly impossible to find. When he asks the trees to help they sway and thrum his chakra back at him.

They are not overtly fond of helping Hashirama find his brother, especially when they know he’s hiding. Tobirama is a force of nature in his own right, and while water mostly resounds with him, water is the basis of every living thing. Trees included. 

They give when Hashirama does his best to portray he’s sorry through his chakra. He’s still learning from Mito if he’s being honest, and the trees riddle him around the forests till he finds his little brother sitting at the edge of a small pond at the back of the Hokage mountain. 

He knows Tobirama knows he’s there. His brother is the greatest sensor alive and if he’s aware Hashirama is fine, he must also feel Madara’s signature cleverly disguising himself just outside of village proper, in Hashirama’s home. 

He comes to sit down beside Tobirama but before he can fully sit, his brother stands up and throws him straight over his shoulder into the pond. 

He comes up stuttering with a million things on his lips and stops abruptly when he sees Tobirama’s face. 

Eyes puffy and red with dried tear marks down his face. A look of pure hurt and Hashirama’s heart aches. 

He’s up out of the water, wrapping his arms around Tobirama pulling him into a fierce hug. 

They return to the village near sundown. But before they part ways Tobirama eyes Hashirama’s house and turns and asks 

“How long?” 

Mito, stepping just outside the front door answers

“Long enough” 

Tobirama seems to make perfect sense of this and nods once to his brother, then Mito, and strides away towards his house. 

Hashirama is predictably left confused. 

Again. 

He turns his gaze to Mito who has already all but walked back Inside. Hashirama resigns himself to being two steps behind and follows Mito in. 

 

**Interlude: Hair ties**  

 

There’s a... space between himself and Madara that wasn’t there before. It’s not like the space from before Madara left, and It’s not unexpected really, but Hashirama doesn’t really know what to do with it either. There’s almost nothing left of the Madara that declared war on Hashirama. It’s not that Madara isn’t the man he was before, which he sort of isn’t but also is, but something different, Something _new._  

Something new about the way Madara holds his tea cup. Something new about the way Madara looks at him. Not through him but at him. Something new that makes Hashirama’s heart sing and—

“Madara?”

Their sitting together at the table, Madara’s cradling a cup of tea. 

“Hm”

“What forbidden jutsu are you using to keep your hair tie from snapping?” 

He can hear a snort from the kitchen where Mito’s cooking up a soup. Madara looks like he’s considering throwing the cup of tea in Hashirama’s face. 

Hashirama doesn’t think he’ll actually do it. There’s something new about Madara after all. 

 

**Hikaku**  

 

After Madara’s “death”, Uchiha Hikaku became clan head of the Uchiha Clan. It was a quiet transition, one that was apparently expected when Madara had started declining. Hashirama has noticed that Hikaku is polite, well-spoken, and generally an agreeable person to get along with. Even Tobirama likes working with him on projects, and considering his little brothers pickiness, it’s a very high honor indeed. 

That being said, Hashirama is completely blindsided when Hikaku takes two steps into Hashirama’s house, locks eyes with the man standing at Hashirama’s kitchen counter, strides straight up to him, and delivers a mean right hook to the side of Madara’s face. 

The force knocks Madara back some and he stumbles before gaining his balance again. 

Mito looks vaguely impressed and Hashirama is aware he probably looks like a gaping fish, but is fully prepared to split up a fight except—

Hikaku has got Madara locked in a death grip of a hug. 

“You’re an idiot, Uchiha Madara.” 

Madara snorts “I think your right hook has gotten stronger” 

“No, it’s the same, but this time you don’t have all that hair in your face to lessen the blow. Really, what is that hair tie made of?” 

Madara rolls his eyes, but is hugging his cousin back, “not you too” 

Hashirama glides back out to foyer to let them have a moment. 

“Mito?” 

“Yes, dear husband” 

“Do you think if I beg to the gods, Tobirama will stop ignoring me” 

“Is your paperwork piling up?” 

“...Maybe” 

“It’d be faster catching Madara up to date on village politics then convincing Tobirama you weren’t committing suicide” 

“Damn” he sighs. 

Mito honest to god snickers and then walks back in the house to check on her soup. 

Come to think of it, Hashirama isn’t really sure when she walked out onto the foyer in the first place. 

 

**Trees**  

 

The one thing about hosting a supposedly dead fugitive, is that none of the respective administration knows how to introduce Madara back into Konoha’s population. 

It goes like this, 

Madara says it’s unnecessary. Mito says Madara can live in their house, but cannot by any means haunt it. Hikaku says he should be reintroduced to the Uchiha in a careful manner. 

Touka laughed when she heard and asked why Hashirama hadn’t just asked Tobirama. Considering he could probably come up with a solution to any problem in under 24 hours given the right motivation. 

Let it be known that Hashirama has in fact, thought of asking his little brother. However, it seems none of his cousins, or respective administrators have seen Tobirama (bullshit), and this time when he asked the trees he got the very polite tree equivalent of “no”. 

He informs Madara of this the night after he retires from the Hokage tower. 

“He’s going to be mad at me for eternity, and I can’t even be mad about it.” 

“It’s his right, as a little brother. What is the tree equivalent as a polite “no”?”

Hashirama notices the former half of that sentence is said with a lot less grief and anger than he would of thought. Mito, who is eavesdropping on the porch with Touka, seems to agree if the swaying of her hair tags means anything. 

If Madara takes notice he doesn’t let on. 

“Hmm, well imagine someone who is very well spoken but actually genuine. Like without any plans to overthrow you or maim you, or over all cause you any embarrassment. Then pretend they say “no”. You can’t even be mad cause it’s so polite. You also can’t push cause then you’ll feel bad.”

There’s a slight pause before Hashirama adds

“Also, it’s kind of like those tags you charge with too much chakra and instead of blowing up, it just throws your chakra back in your face” 

Madara makes an affirming sound and Hashirama doesn’t even have to question if it’s from the second explanation or the first. 

No matter how new Madara seems, some things truly don’t change. 

 

**Kagami**

 

The other thing about hosting a supposedly dead fugitive, besides that none of the respective administration knows how to introduce Madara back into Konoha’s population, is that he’s still a high caliber ninja who easily gets bored waiting in a house. 

The problem gets solved like this; 

Madara, who somehow broke into Hashirama’s office without anyone seeing, gets ratted out by a teenager. 

Uchiha Kagami runs ahead of Tobirama and his not so little squad of ducklings and slams open the door only to come face to face with his dead ex-clan head. 

There’s a moment of dead silence as Kagami seems to process who he’s looking at before he round house kicks his clan member out the window. 

Tobirama, while looks marginally impressed at Kagami’s strength, immediately corrects his form. 

Hashirama meanwhile has to dive out the window to stop the cluster of elders below from gutting Madara on sight. 

Which leads to the most uncomfortable and confusing conversation Hashirama has ever witnessed. 

The eldest of the Uchiha Elders, so damn old her hair is pure white, looks down at Madara despite being shorter than him and asks 

“How long” 

It’s a familiar question and Hashirama is still so confused. 

Madara sighs 

“A while” 

“Hmm. And?”

“It lied to me” 

The elder seems not surprised at all. Her companion snorts. 

“And the Uchiha tablet?”

“Altered and irrelevant” Madara supplies quickly. 

The Uchiha witnessing this conversation seem surprised, but are looking at Madara like he’s something new. Hashirama is glad they see it too. However, before his mind can expand that thought further, Kagami walks back out of the tower looking slightly abashed, but definitely a little smug. 

Madara turns to him

“Your form sucks” 

Kagami, who apparently knows no shame, rolls his eyes 

“You sound like sensei. I kicked you out of a window you could at least acknowledge that.” 

“I acknowledge you no longer come up to my waist. I also acknowledge you’re going to dislocate your leg from your hip kicking like that.” 

Kagami snorts but hugs Madara and says if he pulls another stunt like bringing a fox to the village he’ll shave him bald. 

It’s obviously meant in jest, but Madara frowns

“I didn’t though” 

This time Kagami frowns, “huh” 

Tobirama, surprisingly is the one to but in, “the valley that took place in isn’t very close to Village is it.”

Everyone seems to take a pause at that. 

Hashirama thinks it’s because he went and tried to head Madara off before he reached the village. But now that he thinks about it, Madara was waiting there, not coming towards him. 

The thought seems to dawn on the increasing number of people watching. 

The eldest of the Uchiha sighs 

“I really hope Lady Mito doesn’t mind” and strolls off like that made sense. 

Kagami snickers and Tobirama rolls his eyes as he pulls him away to continue whatever it was that had them together in the first place. 

Everyone else either rolls their eyes or smirks and walks away. 

Madara’s face is beet red like something about that conversation was embarrassing and Hashirama feels like he really needs to figure out what’s going on. 

Before he can give that thought any more power, he wonders if Tobirama brought his students there on purpose. He would have had to know Madara was there and Kagami’s reaction. 

He grins, he truly does have the best little brother ever. 

 

**Time travelers**  

 

It comes to him suddenly. 

There’s no earth shattering, gravity defying moment. There’s no flying doves or singing angels to make everything seem perfect. In fact, it takes Hashirama landing on his ass to see straight at all. 

He hits the ground hard, jerks up and Madara’s laughing. 

Their sparring, of course, and they’ve done this a thousand times but when Hashirama looks up it’s like the world suddenly stopped for a second, took a breath, and then continued. 

Madara is looking down at him, he’s framed by light like he was at the lake, and he’s sweating from the spar. It’s a sight to see in that it’s no sight at all. 

It’s something he’s seen a thousand times but this time Hashirama simply just knows. Knows the same way he loves and the same way he breathes. 

It’s simply a fact. The reason his best friend seems so new, so old, so  _him._  

 

Uchiha Madara, somehow  _time traveled_  and Hashirama didn’t put it together until  _now._  

He can almost hear the gods laughing. Or possibly his grandmother. Either way, Madara sees the realization cross his face and calls him a slow idiot. 

Hashirama unfortunately agrees 

 

**Touka**

 

Mito moves in with Touka, but for the sake of the treaty everyone pretends that Hashirama and Mito are still blissfully married. Uzushio isn’t stupid, but it’s more for every other elemental country, and their increasing interest in Konoha’s business. 

Madara also might have mentioned a need to be careful where Iwa was concerned. Something about an incident? It would explain why they only want to talk to Konoha in the form of vaguely threatening letters, Hashirama thinks, but if Touka, who handles international affairs with Mito, doesn’t think it’s a problem he doesn’t think he should be worried. 

Madara is hiding is face behind his tea, which Hashirama Knows he only does when he’s way more amused by a situation then socially acceptable. Touka, who has been receiving Iwa’s less then friendly messages, is Not a fan of what she must now know is Madara’s fault, but she’ll probably get revenge in form of something embarrassing later. 

Hashirama thinks he should probably warn Madara, but that would mean putting himself in the cross fires, and honestly, he’d rather go hunt down Tobirama and try to talk about feelings. 

After all, Touka is all big biceps, and zero shit tolerance, so if Madara wants to go head to head with someone who’s cunning matches Tobirama’s, well Hashirama will at least get to yank Madara out of the lake this time. 

Gotta repay those debts and all that. 

 

**Pillows**

 

Sleeping with Madara means one thing: hair everywhere. They long ago decided they’d braid their hair back at night so nobody wakes up choking. It was a tradition that Hashirama continued with Mito, so the first time he shares a bed with Madara after years apart, it’s habit to present his back, and hair, to him with a hairbrush and pony tail in hand. 

Before Hashirama can freak out because Madara may be here in bed with him, but he probably doesn’t want to brush Hashirama’s hair, calloused hands are taking the brush from him and stroking through the ends of his hair. 

Fingers work alongside the brush, scraping gently over his scalp and Hashirama sighs and leans into the motion like a large cat. By the time Madara has made a nice plaque out of his hair, Hashirama is more or less a big ball of goo. 

Then there are strong arms around his torso, yanking him back on to the bed, head almost hitting the pillows. 

Hashirama can’t help but stare as he scoots up the bed to lay down properly. 

Madara is yanking the covers up, and in this moment Hashirama forgot how much he missed these moments. Tried to ignore those sense of deja vu because he thought he lost them forever. Had made sure himself he’d lost them forever. 

A slight pop to the cheek and Hashirama is shooting from the pillows 

“Mada-“ 

“Quit that” Madara states 

“I didn’t-“

“Yes, you did” 

Hashirama pouts but Madara just rolls his eyes, dragging him back down on to the pillows

“You get a look sometimes, on your face. I’m here now so it has no place being there” Madara says quietly.

Hashirama takes that in. Madara isn’t one for feelings, but if he’s the one to start them, then Hashirama might as well take advantage. 

“I’m sorry” Hashirama starts “for what I said, at the valley. This village always has been and always will be Ours.”

He takes a moment to try to gauge Madara’s face but Madara left his bangs out of his own braid and Hashirama can’t quite see.

“I was feeling quite petty at the time though” he goes on “you did slam me into a cliff side.” 

At this Madara snorts, brushing the bangs out of eyes. 

“I was being an idiot, Hashirama. The fight shouldn’t have happened in the first place, and had the roles been reversed, I’m sure I would have said a lot worse to you.”

“Besides” Madara drawls “it was kinda fun” 

Hashirama looks up at that and Madara’s grinning, big, proud, and clearly making a joke because that entire fight sucked ass. But the face is familiar and almost identical to the one he made that prompted Hashirama into kissing him when they were 16, and got separated from the rest of the battle. 

In the face of that pushing up and capturing Madara’s lips is as easy as breathing. 

The fact that Madara just as eagerly responds, means he totally did it on purpose. 

Hashirama knows he’s being manipulated into dropping the previous conversation as heavy hands skim up his flank and the kiss gets deeper and messier. He’s rolled on top and another hand is heavy in his hair, pulling the braid loose. 

Hashirama _knows_ , okay. And if Madara wants to play this game, Hashirama will play just as hard back. 

After all, it’s important they talk about it, Mito said as much. And if Madara doesn’t like emotional pillow talk, then he shouldn’t of been so damn distracting in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hashirama: :(
> 
> trees: :/
> 
> Hashirama: D:
> 
> trees: ://///


End file.
